


Staying Power

by SpicefullyYours



Series: wicked eyes and wicked hearts [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Reader is gender neutral, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, crowley - Freeform, literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicefullyYours/pseuds/SpicefullyYours
Summary: You don’t know how you managed to get Crowley’s permission to wash his Bentley, but you’re sure of one thing: there’s always a catch.
Relationships: Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader
Series: wicked eyes and wicked hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082015
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Staying Power

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by staying power (by Queen)
> 
> story inspired by depravity, sinful thoughts, and ya demon crowley ++ writing this, hoping to get out of me writing funk

It was a good day. 

It took you long enough. In the time you’ve known each other, you’re sure he’d never say _no_ . Part of you said this was something entirely different, but the better part of you said _fuck it_ . So no, you’ll never understand _why_ it took you so long, but you finally popped the question he secretly longed to hear. 

“Will you do me the honour of letting me...wash your car?”

Crowley raises a brow. 

“If you don’t want me to, I —” 

“Knock yourself out.”

You don’t _exactly_ convince him. It was more the case of unknowingly asking the right question to the right demon at the right time. So yes, you like to believe you convinced Crowley to give you his blessing — if you can call it that — and let you wash his Bentley. Either by the grace of God or Satan, your luck was timed perfectly, but knowing your luck and favourite demon, you know it’s the latter. 

As quick as the anticipated day arrives, you want to rescind your offer.

Today of all days is a sweltering day that resembles hell itself. It’s uncharacteristic of London to reach such temperatures. It’s hot as balls. You’re second guessing your own offer as the water in the bucket of car wash and rags sloshes against your thighs with every step. 

Unexpectedly, Crowley is standing by the Bentley before you even get to it. 

“Didn’t know I’d have an audience.” You shoot him a look.

“Didn’t know the offer came with a view,” he parrots, eyeing the skimpy white shirt and shorts that miracled itself over your initial outfit. Even with shades on, you can feel his eyes practically peeling your (new) clothes off. 

Of course the little shit had conditions. 

You roll your eyes as you strut to the hose. “You’re lucky it’s hot out.”

“Hot indeed, darling.” Crowley smirks. 

“Got any other surprises for me?” You’re angry and it shows in the form of a hand on your now exposed hip, much to your dismay. 

“If I did, it wouldn’t be surprising anymore now would it?”

“Touchy.” Your mispronunciation ruffles the demon. There’s a scowl on his face, but you know he loves it. 

Grabbing the hose, you get started and rinse the Bentley, this shouldn’t take long when there wasn’t much to clean. You didn’t want it to — it was too damn hot. 

You bend over for the car wash mix, grabbing a washcloth and dunking it in. _Huh_ . This feels so cold and so _right_ on your boiling skin.

“You doin’ that on purpose?” Crowley 

“Relax.” You roll your eyes again. 

Wait. His reaction gives you an idea. Maybe you _could_ do that on purpose. You put on a coy smile and get to work, pushing your weight onto the car and stretching your body out to reach as far as you can. 

Crowley, on the other hand, preys on bystanders ogling you. He doesn’t say anything but you can hear from the screams that he resorts to instilling the fear of God in unwelcome voyeurs.

“Now, where were we?” He turns around and you’re bending over the hood to scrub the windshield. “For _whatever’s_ sake, keep doing that.”

Your shorts ride up deliciously and he can’t help but wonder about the views from _in_ the car. He teleports into the driving seat, arm around the passenger seat, legs sprawled

You intentionally press your chest against the window, moaning at the cold and wet feeling, eyeing Crowley in the driver’s seat. Sweat glistens on your forehead, your focused expression and lewd position enough to shut the demon up. 

“It’s too bad it’s so hot out, I think I need to cool down for a bit.”

Crowley raises a brow, curious of what you’ll do next. You can feel the heaviness of his predatory gaze. He _loves_ surprises, the unexpected. There was a range of lewd possibilities, all of which he’d agree to instantly. Crowley, the tempter himself, allows himself to be kept in the suspense of your breathy voice and low tone.

“Oops.” You bring your hands towards yourself and _accidentally_ wring the washcloth all over yourself. You render your white shirt wet, sticky, and useless for covering your nipples. 

“Now _that’s_ on purpose, you little minx.” Crowley’s growls blend with the sound of him gripping the leather interior. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You bend over the hood and swipe at the rest of the wet areas.

Crowley’s expression darkens, his mouth just barely open as he takes the sight of you in. Wet, messy, focused, but most importantly - aroused. You, on the other hand, can see a tent forming in his leather pants.

“Quite the mess you’ve made, love. Would you require any assistance?”

Before you can say no, he teleports right behind you, grabbing your hips like his body’s overtaken with nothing but sin and lust. 

“As much as I appreciate the offer, I’m quite proficient at multitasking.” You grind yourself against him.

“Really now?” he drawls out. 

He rubs himself against your behind and you do a piss poor job of suppressing a gasp at the sensation of his larger than average bulge poking your ass.

“I’d like to see that myself.” He licks the shell of your ear and cups your sex. 

His grip is harsh, greedy as he prods your clothed opening. You instinctively push back as he pushes _in_ . You want him bad and you want him now. He continues to grind against you, mouth hot on your ear and neck, desperate to push you over the edge. His hands slither over your chest and he pinches your clothed nipples. His hands are rough, _hot_ in contrast with your cold and wet shirt. You’re caught off guard and halt in your washing, shivering at his touch. If you weren’t aroused earlier, you certainly are now.

“I didn’t say you could stop, darling.” He slips a hand under your shorts and panties, hissing as he makes contact. “ _Ssso_... wet for me already.”

Strong, lithe fingers stroking you so hard and so right, you want to moan in spite the fear of being caught. 

“You’re distracting me.”

As good as it feels to be fondled by the demon, it isn’t enough friction. You want more, _need_ more. You’re near delirious already, breath ragged and chest heaving. Your head lolls, hazy and drunk on images of him pulling your shorts aside and ramming his cock into you while he puts you in a goddamned _chokehold_ \-- 

You shudder at the sudden intrusive thought. There’s another pause in your busy motions and the water in the cloth is squeezed out as you lean forward. Crowley stops in his conquest over your body. It’s minor but noticeable, as if he just read your mind or felt the pure, carnal need for sex radiating off of you. Knowing him, the cheeky bastard sensed both.

Crowley shuffles behind you and the _clink_ of his belt unbuckling pierces the air. Yet, he doesn’t enter you just yet. He’s eager to please, but slow to satiate the appetite you’ve both worked up. The demon didn’t suffer nearly as much as you in this game of delayed gratification. Crowley had all the time in the world and fed on your impatience, insistent on your sweet torture as he continues stroking you, spreading your juices over your sex and plunging his fingers deep into you. 

Crowley wishes he could always see you like this and remembers that, _oh yes_ , he can. You’re gyrating on 3 of his fingers now, pushing into you and twisting oh so sweetly deep inside you and you’re practically fucking yourself on his fingers out of a desperate need reserved only for him and him alone. There’s no one else for you and he knows it from your look alone. 

Temptation was practically Crowley’s middle name, but you’re temptation on legs. Your delirious moans increase in volume and _fuck_ , you’re just about to beg, he sees the formation of _“Please”_ ready to come out of your mouth but at the last second you decide against it. The demon can’t help but move with you as you rock back and forth on his fingers. 

“Sssay it.” Crowley grabs your face, forcing you to look back at him. His shades are long gone and his angry yellow eyes are striking you in all the right ways, doing all but making you obey. 

“No.” You don’t budge to the force, absently wiping the hood down like it’s nothing.

“If you don’t, I can’t give you what you want.”

“You can,” you say as you turn your head. “...You _will_.” 

Crowley raises a brow when you press your lips against his palm. It’s a soft, chaste kiss, lasting only a second before your tongue circles around his finger. A devilish smile graces your face as you watch his face, commanding him to fall apart first. For a second, Crowley thinks _you’re_ the demon he’s selling _his_ soul to.

You nearly whine at the loss when he pulls out and the hot air hits you. _Fuck_ , he really had you in it now. There was no going back on the game you decided to play. He pulls your shorts down and any curses on the tip of your tongue fall short when Crowley’s forked tongue dragged against you. He licked long, sloppy stripes along your opening before thrusting the muscle deep in you, never lingering where you wanted him to. 

“Shouldn’t you be busy _multitasking_?” 

Crowley finds his answer in the form of your moans. Before you can even think to answer _properly_ , he groans and the vibrations shoot right through your core. You continue, or at least try to continue wiping down the car.

Without warning, Crowley pulls away and wastes no time filling you up with his cock. As soon as he’s in, he pauses. _Fuck,_ you’re so tight and for a second you swear you can hear a cuss from behind you. And Crowley’s so damn thick. He’s larger than life and, physically, the superiority of his corporeal body never fails to make itself known. 

A gruelling pace is set. It’s slow, _hard_. 

Crowley yanks your wet shirt up, exposing your bare chest. It’s not exposed for long as he shoves you onto the hood so you’re practically stuck between rock and a hard place and you have no idea which is which in this scenario. 

The demon grabs your hair and yanks your head back, forcing you to look at your reflection in the window above the hood. Your neck is bared to him, vulnerable to his bites and kisses. There’s nothing but lust in your expression, eyes glazed and mouth agape. The washcloth is long discarded. Crowley’s expression is dark, the reflection of his yellow eyes staring directly into yours as he fucks you from behind. Each thrust is powerful, sudden, but slow. 

“Look at yourself, love.”

Something flashes in Crowley’s eyes and before you know it, he’s picking up the pace but not letting up the force behind his thrusts. It’s a blinding, hot white pleasure rippling through you like a storm and he’s fucking you so hard and fast from behind that you’re bouncing on his cock on no accord of your own. 

The pace doesn’t last and soon Crowley stops. He pulls out all the way then slams back in, slow again. You whine at the change of pace and curse. He rams back into you, each thrust harder than the one before. Crowley groans into your neck and you know he can’t possibly fuck you any harder than this without losing it soon. _Unless_ … _no_ , you think. _He can’t be--_

“Gonna make you beg, angel.” 

You know you’re in for a world of so much pain and pleasure when he makes any declaration like _that_ . The demon thrusts _especially_ hard and angles himself higher, almost lifting you off the ground. Against all odds and efforts you put into the refusal to beg, pride is no longer an issue when you beg exactly how he wants you to as he impales you with his length. 

Crowley fucks you hard and fast _again_ , it’s dizzying to be filled up by his cock when he doesn’t hold back. Your eyes roll back and your tongue pokes out between your lips before you bite your lip. You can’t help but give in and crumble in this instant. Crowley’s fucking you outside without a care about the people around and it turns you on so much to unintentionally have their eyes on you. Or, more specifically, the Bentley, since Crowley miracled the two of you out of sight. He wouldn’t have cared if he didn’t. You wouldn’t have, either. 

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” He hisses into your ear and his forked tongue brushes against your earlobe. “Such a good little slut, doing as you’re told.”

Your moan in response. It’s muffled, barely above a whisper as he constricts you. 

“So fucking good, angel.”

He encircles an arm around your throat and you nearly _swoon_ at the sensation of him choking you from behind. Crowley picks up on the faintest squeak that comes out of your lips. He’s got you now like the snake he is, constricting and fucking your body right against his. 

“D’you like when I fill you up like this?”

Your cries are incoherent as you agree in slurs of breathy moans of _“Yes, yes, yes,”_ and reciting sinful pleas for _“More, more”_ and begging for him to come inside you. 

_“Crowley —”_

The demon in question can’t help the sudden stutter in his pace. _Hail_ _Satan_ , he’s broken you already. His fingers now stroking you solidify your lustful fate. You’re on the precipice and there was no going back. You’re definitely going to break in the sweetest way yet. 

He maintains his iron grip, ramming in and out of you at a blinding rate you swear you’re just about to pass out from pleasure. His name falls off your lips like a prayer when he lands a sharp smack on your rear. 

“Crowley…”

Stroking, choking, spanking, and fucking - it was all so much, too much. You’re downright delirious, tongue hanging out of your lips. Crowley made promises he very much intended to keep and he was damned if he didn’t. He knows you’re loving every second of it. 

“Please.” 

One syllable. That’s all it takes for the demon’s pace to grow sporadic. Crowley almost doesn’t hear your soft cry. He’s focused on your ass bouncing on his cock, your tight warmth, and your lewd expressions in the reflection before you. Pressure builds in the depths of your bodies and you’re desperate to relieve its sudden intrusion - no doubt partially due to Crowley, not that he needed it. 

Before you know it, Crowley’s rhythm matches yours as you bounce against him. It’s hysteric, desperate. You don’t care about failing to make him beg first. For him, you’d happily oblige to his whims. He’s yours and you’re his and _fuck_ , the way your bodies meld into each other is perfect. He had you in his grasp and there was no letting go on his path to consuming you. You don’t teeter on the brink of orgasm very long. It’s near torturous how _good_ it feels to finally come, waves rippling through your weak muscles. Crowley’s groans as he thrusts as deep as he can, cock throbbing as comes deep inside you. Little spitfires burn in your belly, spreading to your limbs. The burning doesn’t cease even after a couple moments. 

A forked tongue licks a stripe up your neck, hot breath fanning over the wet skin. You gasp, too overstimulated to handle anymore than a single touch, and it soon turns into a moan when Crowley proceeds to demonstrate that he’s still rock hard inside you. 

“Please, darling, I never said we were finished.”

Needless to say, you weren't going to fulfill your end of this sinful bargain just yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> confirmed: im going to hell


End file.
